Howl
by Vanidades
Summary: Our little Avatar discovers a side of herself that has a hunger for Mako she didn't even know existed. Straight up Korra smut! Read and review! I say Korra smut because even though Mako is there, he doesn't partake on the act.


Hey there, m'dears! I'm back with more smut for the realm. Somewhere on Tumblr I read that someone wanted to read a fic in which Korra would please herself, just for herself, with no one else in front of her, so here it is.

Without further addo, go read! Have fun! And remember, with grimace and sadness, **_that we don't own them. _**

PS: I don't own those lyrics, either... Florence does.

* * *

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
It starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters.  
A Man who's pure of heart, and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the Autumn moon is high._

The warm water ran, hitting her back as a bit of steam started to build up in the bathroom, she could hear the bathroom next to hers being used, the shower running as she closed her eyes and let the water from her side run through her head, chocolate waves getting stuck to her face as her hands washed her arms.

She took a deep breath, everything had been done. As the Avatar she had returned the bending to those who deserved it and now she was part of Republic City's council.

Her arms fell limply to her sides as she tilted her head up and let the water hit her face as she thought at everything that had happened over the past few weeks, and while she backtracked she found herself thinking about a certain firebender and an unfamiliar ache settle in her womanhood as she shook her head, turning around and reaching for the shampoo, pouring some into the palm of her hand and massaging her scalp, trying to get her thoughts off the feeling that the man ignited deep within her.

But she couldn't. She leaned her head back, washing the bubbly substance off her hair as her thoughts went back to him. Ever since she met him he's had this effect on her... What was it exactly? She couldn't really pin point, but somehow he managed to turn her world upside down. He was passion's incarnate, controlled, cool, calm, everything she wasn't. He was often composed and collected, while she was rash and impulsive. Stoic, patient and quiet, while she was obnoxious, sensitive and blunt.

He was her opposite, literally. Water and fire, maybe even lightning and water. She was unpredictable, just like her birth element, and he was uncontrollable and powerful, just like fire... and he had the same effect on people. If exposed to a little of the flame it could be soothing, calm, but get closer and you'll be overwhelmed, wanting more to feel that aching sensation of the tingling warm it would spread around your body.

She sighed and came about to have one of her hands pressing against the ache that was taking a toll in between her thighs. The acolytes had been kind enough to start her shower, filling the tub just about halfway and placing spices of lavender and wild orchids along with sprinkles of sea salt. She sat down, but her hand never left that tender spot she was gently caressing.

She lifted her knees and opened them as the water kept flowing from the shower head, falling on her and sprinkling her skin like morning dew. She closed her eyes and thought about those little kisses her boyfriend would place on her.

She could see it as if it was happening right there. Him on top of her, slowly pressing his soft lips on top of hers, his soft hands caressing the nape of her neck as she leaned her head back and his lips would meet her jawline.

With a smile her head sent her to remember how they had never gotten further than kissing and dry humping against layers and layers of clothes... and just then she wondered how it would be like to be taken by him.

She pressed a finger against her core and started to rub it in a circular motion, biting her lower lip to capture her own moan, aware of the presence in the other bathroom. And for a second she could've sworn she smelt burnt oranges and cinnamon, a smell that sent her further into her trance.

She felt a slight convulsion in her legs and smiled to herself as her hand kept working around her clitoris. She felt the rush of blood that made it to her cheeks and clenched one of her breasts while liberating a traitorous moan and she heard the water in the next room stop... But she didn't care. Her breath was erratic and heavy as her hand kept moving, almost erratically, in between her legs.

She pressed her finger against her clitoris as a second one pinched it in place and she imagined the soft skin of her lover rubbing against her, creating an intoxicating kind of friction that, even though imaginary, was unbelievably alluring.

Her lips opened and she dryly delivered his name, coming from the back of her throat and ending in a whisper as her hips shot up against her hand and she squeezed her breast harder, letting out another moan, this time a long and hungry one, as if beckoning for him.

Her body pleaded for his presence and just then a finger made it to her entrance as she yelped and moaned loudly, the hand that was on her breast now digging it's nails into her thigh, and yet his name rose from her mouth once more.

The finger went in deeper, discovering a rough spot that when she touched sent shivers up and down her spine. She had never felt this good before, this was pure, ethereal bliss, as a second finger made it in and she curled them, hitting the spot over and over again.

Just then her legs writhed once again, she was curious and scared at the sensation as she pulled the fingers out and went straight to attack her clitoris once more, this time she pressed the fingers hard against the flesh as she stroke, up and down, up and down, as if scratching, hell, as if she was trying to start a fire in between her legs.

Just then her thighs clenched and she saw heaven. Her body tensed and there was her release, she moaned loud and long, this time, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself but not caring if anyone heard her.

Her hand fell limply into the water as her breath caught up with her and she felt... at peace. She closed her eyes and sunk into the water of the tub, staying submerged for a couple of seconds and coming out, taking a deep breath, turning off the shower head and reaching for her towel.

She stood in front of the mirror, steam surrounding her and blessing her tanned skin with the soft shimmer of the drops. She smiled to herself and put on her night gown, wrapping the towel on her hair and then undoing it, letting it fall on her shoulders as she brushed her hair and then proceeded to use the oils that had been gifted to her, placing little touches of the orchid smelling substance on her neck and arms.

She took another deep breath as she could see she was still slightly blushing from what she just had experienced and opened the door to the bathroom, walking into the hallway and making her way to her room.

The Avatar slid close the paper door and hung the damp towel by the window as she went to bed, unaware of the presence that lingered in her room, sitting at the chair next to the night table.

The swift smell of oranges and cinnamon blessed her as she looked up and gasped, slightly blushing. She had forgotten their nightly routine. He would always be waiting for her so they could talk about how their day had gone before they went to bed on separate rooms.

"Hey," She whispered as her eyes stayed focused somewhere on the floor.

"You seemed surprised," He said with a smirk as he moved to sit next to her in bed, leaning and kissing her temples, "You smell good," he whispered as he sniffed her neck.

She closed her eyes and shuddered as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Thank you." She added with a slight blush as he broke the distance and sprawled on her bed.

"How was your day?" He asked as he looked at her from his angle, eyeing her back as he could tell she wasn't wearing her wrappings tonight.

"Long. Uneventful. Just listening to the elder's yapping away and talking about how our trip to the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom will unravel on the next couple of weeks... Meeting the Lord and the King. Boring." She finished as he chuckled. She turned her neck and quirked an eyebrow at him, "What's so funny?" She asked as he shrugged.

"That explains the long shower you took." He said as she was taken aback and a deep hue of red crept its way to her cheeks.

"You... You were on the other bathroom?" She asked innocently as he nodded.

"I pretty much heard everything." He said as she flushed even more, flustered she turned her head the other way as she felt the weight on the bed shift. He cupped her face and turned it to face his, amber meeting cerulean, "You need to stop blushing... You make it hard to resist you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

On an impulse she shot her arms and entangled them on his neck, bringing him down into bed with her as her tongue demanded entrance and he happily obliged.

They kissed for what felt like a millennia and he parted lips, surfacing for a breath as he looked at her flushed face, hovering his lips on top of hers. "Well, young lady, I think that's enough for today." He said as he pecked her lips and broke away from her.

She looked up to him with a pout. "Why?" She wondered as he wrapped his scarf around her neck and leaned in to kiss her as he finished the wrapping.

"We have an early day tomorrow." He added with a wink as she still pouted. "Don't look at me that way, Korra... As much as I want you..." He said as his lips went closer to her ear, "I think hearing you call my name in the bathroom will have to do for now." He whispered as she shivered and blushed, pushing him away.

"You're a tease!"

"Good night," He said as he kissed the top of her nose. "Soon. I promise." He whispered, this time kissing her forehead, and with that he was gone.

Korra went to bed that night with a smirk on her face. If Mako wanted to tease her then this was a game that two could easily play... and everyone knows she wasn't good at losing at games.

For a whole two weeks she would make sure to go shower whenever he was taking a shower, and she would make sure she moaned loud and clear. Saying his name over and over, as she could hear the water, everyday, suddenly stopping and the abrupt closing of a door. She would smirk to herself.

That night Mako didn't leave the room until the crack of dawn... Soon ended up being more sooner than later.

And just like that, fire lost it's head to water.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
__I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
__The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow ground_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! I don't know why, but I can't get enough of these two. I think I'm going to give a try to some General Iroh and Asami... I feel as if those two would have an amazing chemistry as well.

Well, I'm gone! Toodles!


End file.
